The Biggest Disappointment
by the lola
Summary: It's Hermione and Draco's anniversary, and Draco says that one year doesn't count. Hermione isn't happy. Little bit of fluff!


A/N- So this is written for the **Your Favourite Couple Competition**, my event was 'Biggest Disappointment', and my prompt was 'Ok'. Hope you all enjoy, a review would be nice if you did! Thanks guys.

* * *

Hermione huffed agitatedly as she shoved the key into the lock and twisted it roughly, before pushing the pastel green door open with her shoulder. She couldn't _believe _Draco had the audacity to suggest that a one year anniversary wasn't important, and that they should just have Chinese in his office to celebrate because he had to work late!

She was fuming. Things like this made her remember what irritated her so much about her blonde haired boyfriend. Clenching her jaw, she took a deep breath, making a tense hissing sound as she did so.

Her shopping bags were piled up on her brown leather sofa, the one she wouldn't own for much longer- Draco never hid the fact that he hated it, but she loved it. It was the most comfortable thing she owned. She gritted her teeth, thinking that that was another thing to be annoyed at him about. Maybe _he _should move in with _her_.

She decided to keep herself busy and not think about it- he didn't _mean _to disappoint her. Hermione knew that, it just really did upset her that their one year; three-hundred and sixty-five days together, didn't matter? And that was only how long they'd been official; their 'thing' had lasted for about a year before they became official, so that's _two _years basically! Closing her eyes and trying to regain her composure and control of thought, she took several deep breaths before moving over to the shopping bags and taking out flour, chocolate chips, margarine, and eggs- baking cookies the muggle way could take her mind off anything.

She whipped everything needed out of the whitewashed cupboards with a flick of her wand and arranged them along the marble counter. Sighing, she realized she really was going to miss this house.

The cookies were out the oven, exactly the right texture and looking perfect- as always. Draco loved her cookies; maybe she would take him one. Then she rolled her eyes at herself, blowing a stray bit of hair out of her face, she didn't even want to go- he didn't _deserve _a cookie. But he'd be ridiculous if she didn't go; she knew that. May as well just go, and hope for the best. No cookies for Draco though, she smirked.

Right, she thought. I'm not going to make an effort for this; he doesn't get to have me at my best if he won't be at his best. So she pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head, and switched her smart work clothes- tight pencil skirt and rather revealing blouse, for a jumper and jeans; the oldest and most comfiest she had. She didn't bother to do anything to her makeup, just left the light little bit she'd put on in the morning. Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her work, grabbed her wand, and apparated.

Arriving in Malfoy Industries, she realized it was still as busy and bustling as ever- pushing her into an even fowler mood. They wouldn't even have peace and quiet, he might work all the way through it. The receptionist went to interrupt her, but the girl at the desk silenced her with a murmur of "Bosses girlfriend, not happy, let her go," that was a power Hermione could get used too.

She was getting quite used to finding Draco's office, and scowled as she realized how very often he made her go there. He'd become quite dominating, it seemed- that would have to stop, she mused. Finally she got to his door, immediately recognizing the shiny 'Executive Manager' sign stuck to his double doors.

Pushing the door open, she realized she hadn't brought any chinese for them. He better have brought it himself, she didn't even want bloody Chinese. As she looked up, she saw Draco leaning on his elbows, smirking at her, and eating something. "Draco, what are you eating?" She narrowed her eyes, prepared for a full on attack to him, her anger up to breaking point.

He moved his elbows, revealing Chinese cartons in between them, and took another mouthful. "I didn't think you'd mind if I started without you, here, have some- it's your favourite." Cocking his head, he gave her his most endearing smile as he held his fork out to her.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be- it was ok. Nothing amazing, not terrible, just ok. She clenched her jaw, trying not to bite back at him. "No Draco, I do not want any Chinese you decided to eat _without _me, on our _anniversary_." Her voice was filled with malice, and her eyes were growing darker. She slumped on the seat opposite his desk, folding her arms and sighing exaggeratedly.

He raised an eyebrow, and put the fork back into the carton. "Merlin Hermione, what's got your wand in a knot? Why are you sitting over there? Move closer love."

All she could think was how did he not understand? How was this not important? "Your such a dick Malfoy." She glowered at him.

"Oh, back to Malfoy now is it? Now I _know _I've done something wrong." He mocked, rising from his seat. "Go home then Hermione, if all you're going to do is ruin the day."

"_Me? I _ruined the day? _You _ruined today!" She screeched, her voice straining as she felt all of her anger wanting to flow out of her at once. He rolled his eyes at her, and walked straight out of the doors. Hermione couldn't believe it, he couldn't just _leave! _He had no right. So she followed him out, having no clue where he could go. She walked down the hall looking lost, but no one stopped to help her. Of course not, it _was _Malfoy Industries.

Finally a mousy looking woman stopped Hermione, and directed her to the fire escape- saying he could have gone for a cigarette. She groaned exasperatedly, he said he'd given that up! Nevertheless, she went through the door and up the many flights of stairs. By the end, she was breathless, and was doubled over panting as soon as she got to the top.

"You found me then." She could hear the smirk in his voice without even having to look.

"Draco, you said you've given up smo-" Then she stopped dead, mid sentence, speechless at what she was seeing.

The rooftop was covered in all different shapes and sizes of candles, some on the floor and some enchanted to hang above them. In the middle, there were a dozen oversized silk cushions scattered across the floor, and two irresistibly fluffy looking blankets folded up on top of them. There was all of Hermione's favourite sweets and cakes, and three bottles of champagne in buckets brimming with ice. The best thing of all though, was the huge projector screen standing directly in front of the cushions. Hermione was in awe, this was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen! She was so taken by her surroundings that she didn't even notice where Draco had gone. Suddenly, she realized.

Down on one knee beside her. "Hermione Jean Granger. I love you, I always have and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to work at this everyday if you are. Will you marry me?"

She was overcome with emotions. The fact that he'd set this all up for her, he'd gone to such elaborate lengths to cover it up, and _now _he was proposing! Merlin, how could she say no to him? She could never be with anyone else. Realizing he suddenly looked very worried, she laughed and all her tears came spilling out at the same time as she let him slide the ring on her finger.

He smirked, "It won't be that bad Hermione, there's upsides- I'm rich, devilishly handsome, charming, great in bed..."

She smacked him, "Shut up Draco! I'm crying because I'm happy, and you know it. You brought me muggle champagne! And a muggle film projector, and my favourite films! And now you're proposing to me, you truly are the best person in the world." Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss, working her hands into his hair.

Eventually he felt the need to come up for air, and told her, "No, you make me this person Hermione. Sorry to upset you earlier, I hadn't anticipated that reaction, but it definitely made the plan work better!" He chuckled.

She frowned, smacking him playfully. "Honestly, it was the biggest disappointment! I was so upset you didn't think it was important, you're such a git for doing that." She laughed angelically.

"Aw baby, you don't mean that." He winked, "You're making me act all soppy. Stop it! Malfoy's are not soppy. You're going to be one soon too, so you should know that now."

She smacked him again, giggling, and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the pillows, kissing her hungrily. Still laughing, she smiled against his lips, mumbling "The film Draco, the film!" He rolled his eyes, he really _was_ going to have to sit through this muggle disaster, but he'd do it because he loved her.


End file.
